


bring it here, lover

by honeyedstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Banter, Bentos, CHAPTER 378 SPOILERS, Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Fluff, Humor, I HAD TO WRITE THIS IMMEDIATELY, M/M, Suggestive language, based on Chapter 378 spoilers, bro it's soft that's it, oh and married, they're in love that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedstars/pseuds/honeyedstars
Summary: "Y'know, my students think I have a wife."Koushi doesn't keep it a secret that he's married. He just hasn't said who it is to his class of 8-year-olds.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 417





	bring it here, lover

**Author's Note:**

> [HQ CH. 378 SPOILERS]
> 
> i am telling you THERES SPOILERS HERE and FUUUCCKK it made me cry and sob and I've never been so so SO SO HAPPY
> 
> daisuga fueled me today and i just wrote like a maniac and finished it all in one day
> 
> there's like...ONE line of suggestive banter and like...TWO swear words but i put it up to a T rating. other than that it's G lmao
> 
> i also have no idea how Japanese elementary schools work im so sorry if i have details wrong @ Japanese students dgskhsjs

"Y'know, my students think I have a wife."

Daichi shrugged off his jacket, eyeing Koushi with a questioning look on his face. Koushi grinned at his spot on the bed, papers sprawled on the sheets around him, watching Daichi hang up his uniform and tuck it away in their closet.

"Why is that?" Daichi asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Koushi appraised his husband for a few seconds longer before sighing and said mildly, "They've seen the bentos I have every day. They really love how they look. 'It's so pretty, Sugawara-sensei!'"

Daichi couldn't help the sudden crawl of warmth up his neck and flourishing in his cheeks. He finally peeled his shirt off and quickly replaced it with an old, white tee, ignoring Koushi's whine of disappointment.

"I'm glad they like them, then. I spend time making them everyday, don't I?"

"Hm...you do. And I appreciate them every day," Koushi shifted to let Daichi settle beside him, the bed dipping with his weight. "Especially the notes."

Daichi froze. "Your students don't...read them, do they?"

"Nope," Koushi replied, too triumphantly for it to mean anything good. "I read the notes aloud to them!"

_"Koushi."_

"They probably think you're American. Because you like writing the 'I love you' in English."

"No fucking wonder they think you have a wife, _you're_ planting the idea in their heads."

Koushi laughed, straightening his grading sheets and tossing them onto the nightstand. He laid back onto the pillows, smile soft and heart full with giddy warmth. He closed his eyes, knowing Daichi would follow and hover over him, bracing himself on his arms.

"Does it bother you?" Koushi asked, reaching a hand up to touch fingers to Daichi's chest.

He didn't respond at first, but then he chuckled, hand resting over Koushi's. "It doesn't. They would've found out sooner or later that you're married."

Koushi opened his eyes then, grin transforming into a smirk as he held the back of his left hand up to Daichi's face. "Yeah, it's almost as if they wouldn't pick up on any _details_ about me that would give them the impression."

He wiggled his fingers, admiring the familiar glint of gold on the ring, glee washing over him as if it caught him off guard every time he saw it. He'd never get sick of how perfect it was. Daichi rolled his eyes, then leaned to press a kiss on Koushi's hand.

"Everyone says you're so nice, but all you do is make fun of me," Daichi murmured, but there was playful fondness in his voice. "Think you're deceiving your students, Sugawara-sensei."

"It's _Sawamur_ a now, Daichi-san."

Daichi snickered. "But you still wanted to go by Sugawara, hm?"

"Well, my students are intelligent. They might put two and two together and find out my beloved wife is actually the hunk of a community policeman named Sawamura Daichi. Who is, in fact, not my wife at all."

Daichi huffed and pressed a raspberry kiss onto Koushi's neck, Koushi responding with shrieking laughter.

"You're all trouble, you know that?"

"I've known it _forever._ Whatcha gonna do about it?" Koushi smirked, arms winding around Daichi's shoulders. "Cuff me?"

"Maybe I should."

 _"Ooh, really?_ Because I was thinki--"

"Koushi," Daichi stopped him, holding back his laughter. "I'm not going to exert my police authority on you."

"Maybe I _want_ you to exert that police authority on me," Koushi mumbled.

It took Daichi an embarrassingly long time to process Koushi's words, but when he did, his face burned bright, ears flaming.

"You're _definitely_ all trouble and no innocence," Daichi affirmed, coughing around a chuckle.

"Maybe you're just dense."

Contrary to his policy of not exerting police authority, Daichi did not give Koushi mercy when he tickled him and peppered raspberry kisses all over. Koushi didn't mind, really.

* * *

"Ah, shit."

Koushi held his tongue when a group of students walked past, reminding himself that _I'm in a school environment, I'm a professional who has to be a role model to the next generation, I can't fuckin' swear in front of any students--_

He slung his backpack across his back in defeat, internally groaning at the fact that he forgot the bento Daichi made for him in the morning.

It _wa_ s his fault that he left his phone in the living room and consequently couldn't hear his alarm ringing at 7:00. It was _also_ his fault that he kept mumbling back the excuse of _"5 more minutes, please Dai?"_ every time Daichi attempted to shake him awake. Then when Daichi finally hoisted him up by the waist (being married to a heavily trained policeman had several advantages) and took him to the bathroom to wash up, it was already 7:48 and Koushi had a 15-minute commute with school beginning at 8:00. Meaning he was cleaning himself up hastily, throwing clothes and papers and snatching a banana to eat on the way. Meaning he hadn't had time to kiss Daichi goodbye and in the midst of his adrenaline, forgotten his bento box placed where it always was on the kitchen counter.

Which further meant that he had to eat the cafeteria food, or some vending machine snacks.

Not that they were _bad--_ honestly the cafeteria food was far better than what he'd seen of American school food, and he'd spent a lot of his college life with a vending machine food diet-- but...

...his standards for food had escalated significantly after Daichi's cooking.

The man was _surely_ illegal, being hot and cute at the same time, fantastic body, growing from his adorably awkward boyish phase to someone so powerful and yet still the same as he always had been, a policeman and an _amazing cook and--_

"Sugawara-sensei!" a voice interrupted his _not school-appropriate thoughts._

Koushi looked ahead and saw one of his students, a girl with straight and shiny ebony hair, standing outside the entrance of his classroom. He smiled wide and half-skipped over to her, waving.

"Good morning, Aki-chan! How are you?"

"I'm happy. My big sister got me this pink flower clip from Tokyo, see?" She pulled on her hair and turned her head to the side, showing off said clip.

Koushi made a sound of awe, smiling down at her. "It's sparkly, like your namesake."

She smiled a toothy smile at him proudly, and by then a swarm of students had rushed to the door entrance, calling out "Sugawara-sensei" all around. Every single day he was reminded how much he adored his job and why he did it. He stepped in, replying to their greetings with the same amount of enthusiasm, trying to listen to their excited chatter before class officially began.

Eventually, the students settled and went about the morning routine, announcing news from the school bulletin and taking out their materials for the lessons. It was then that Koushi was relieved that homeroom ended at 8:30, because he would never miss out on the chance to enjoy the idle, fun conversations he had with his students in the morning. He'd only slipped by a few minutes late fortunately, but that cost him forgetting his lunch.

Koushi pulled out his notebook from his backpack fondly looking over the notes Daichi stuck on his bento box (he refused to throw any of them away) scattered on the first dozen pages. He blinked away the distraction and opened to his lesson plans, remembering that Japanese language was first on the schedule.

He clapped his hands, gathering the students' attention.

"Alright class, today's first lesson is Japanese language. Please take out the worksheet I gave you two days ago!"

Some disappointed mumbles went around the room and Koushi put his hands on his hips, ready to discipline them strictly on _the importance of education and learning Japanese is good for all of you._ At the same time, he knew how tedious it could be to hear the same lecture, so decided against it and put on a bright smile instead.

Before he could speak, an unmistakable voice came from behind the door, calling out an, "Excuse me, Sugawara-sensei?"

Koushi could feel his students' eyes on him as a blush tickled his cheeks, and he cleared his throat before replying, "Come in."

The door slid open and _ahh, he's so handsome in his uniform, dam_ n, Daichi held up a box wrapped in a patterned cloth, crooked grin adorning his face.

"Your bento," he said with the same awkwardness Koushi fell in love with.

Their moment of exchanging loving glances was interrupted by a student gasping loud and rising from his seat.

 _"That's your wife?!"_ he said aloud, bewildered.

Koushi felt his entire body burning and managed an awkward laugh.

"Ah...my husband."

There was only a beat of silence before the words settled in and the students immediately jumped into a frenzy of shouts and gasps and excited hollers. Daichi stayed rooted at his spot at the entrance, still holding up the bento (only now feeling more awkward than when he'd first entered).

Some students had risen from their seats, chattering among themselves and coming up to Koushi to ask to see his ring. More ran over to Daichi to take a closer look at 'Sugawara-sensei's husband!' and admiring the policeman before them. Daichi was frantic at the sudden attention, looking to Koushi for help.

"Everyone back to their seats! Dai-- uh, Sawamura-san only came to deliver a package for me, so all of you should go back to your worksheet!"

Koushi realized his mistake-- well, not actually a mistake-- too late.

"Sawamura-san?" came a small voice.

"Sugawara-sensei, can we call you Sawamura-sensei?"

"Policeman-san, why aren't you called Sugawara-san?"

Koushi had to order them back to their work again, rounding up his rowdy students and calling out names. He motioned for Daichi to step outside, following him and closing the door shut behind.

Koushi took in a breath of relief at escaping the sudden madhouse his class had become.

"And you say _I'm_ troublesome."

Daichi chuckled and the sound was enough to soothe Koushi's jitter of nerves. "Bringing your lunch to you is troublesome?"

 _"No,_ revealing your identity as the person I'm _married t_ o is troublesome. The students got distracted first thing in the morning."

"Well, they had to know that I wasn't an American woman making you pretty bentos and writing little notes."

Koushi snickered. "Yeah, because they were expecting a big, handsome policeman instead."

Daichi looked around, panicked, as if someone could overhear.

"Relax, everybody's in class. And what are they gonna do, scold me for calling my husband handsome?"

"I know, I know, but still," Daichi whispered, handing over the bento. "I have to go now, might come home a bit late if Saburo doesn't pick up his slack today."

Koushi took it gratefully, feeling the warmth on his palms emanating from the box. He gave Daichi a gentle smile and Daichi gave one of his own, making Koushi's heart leap in his chest. Perhaps being interrupted earlier was worth it if it meant he had at least these few moments alone with Daichi.

"Ah, nearly forgot to give you something."

Koushi was in the middle of asking what it was when Daichi leaned in and pressed his lips to Koushi's for a lightning of a second.

At this point, he would be happy to be interrupted.

"You forgot your morning kiss goodbye," he murmured in a way that made Koushi's stomach flip but really, Daichi was just as flustered by the pink of his cheeks.

Daichi pulled Koushi's cheek gently before he was turning and leaving, Koushi both stunned and downright filled to the brim with giddiness. He opened the door again, a hush falling over the classroom at his appearance. He appraised his students with a stern expression for a few seconds but relented, shaking his head and chuckling softly.

"I'll answer your questions later," he promised. "Right now, focus on Japanese language, OK?"

The students sat up in their seats and chorused their agreements, finally reading over their worksheets. Koushi placed the bento on his desk, peeling back a corner of the cloth to peek a glance at Daichi's note today.

 _"_ _Made by your beloved_ ** _husband._ **  
_I love you ♡_

_\- Daichi"_

This note wouldn't be a surprise to his students today.

**Author's Note:**

> daichi is the only valid cop and daisuga are a power couple let's GO POLICEMAN X TEACHER LET'S GOOOO
> 
> im very very. very in love with sawamura daichi more than ever. dear God. i love him.
> 
> ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION: this fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/okucrybaby_/status/1208849117201534987)
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I'd really appreciate it 🌠
> 
> love,  
> evi


End file.
